Los padres
by Luka-sama
Summary: Boruto estaba molesto, Sarada ya no pensaba disculparse, Himawari estaba cansada y Mitsuki divertido. No era culpa de nadie el haber viajado por accidente al pasado y tener que entrar en una bobeda de alta seguridad para poder regresar a su tiempo. Lastima que encontrarse con sus padres era algo que no venia dentro de la ecuacion que evitaba un desastre.
_Realmente esta historia la había comenzado a escribir, pero por alguna razón nunca la termine y la puse en la carpeta de "historias por continuar" con la esperanza de algún día terminarla, pues parece que hoy fue el día :3_

 _¿Qué hago aquí entonces?_

 _Bueno Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Los padres**

El tiempo es algo que transcurre todos los días, siempre va al frente como riéndose en la cara de aquellos que deja atrás. Todas las personas viven un determinado tiempo en la línea de la vida, mientras que algunos duran años otros solo pueden estar poco tiempo. Pero a pesar de ser algo constante, existen pequeñas fluctuaciones que dañan la línea del tiempo y ponen en peligro la vida como la conocemos.

Desde tiempos inmemorables el ser humano que tiene complejo de Dios, busca la manera de volver o ir a su gusto en el tiempo.

Pero eso no se debe hacer…o se traerían terribles consecuencias.

…

..

.

-Boruto ya me disculpe varias veces-

-Urusai-

-Nii-chan no te enojes-

-No te metas Hima-chan, que Boruto se enoja y no escucha a nadie-

-También cállate Mitsuki-

.

..

…

Un poco alejado de Konoha en medio del bosque se observaban cuatro siluetas que caminaban, una de ellas iba al frente y tenía un mal humor.

El primero se trataba de un joven rubio de casi 18 años de edad, su cabello seguía igual de alborotado que de niño, pero sus ropas tuvieron que cambiar ya que había crecido bastante. Su rostro estaba más maduro y sus ojos demostraban una seriedad que no tenía antes, la vanidad de niño se había ido y ahora mostraba a uno de los mejores Jounin que tenía Konoha por el momento. Muchos decían que se parecía mucho a su padre a esa edad, solo que con el pelo algo más largo y rostro similar al de su abuelo Minato.

Uzumaki Boruto el fantasma amarillo de Konoha.

Detrás de él se encontraba una joven varios centímetros más baja pero de la misma edad, de larga cabellera negra hasta la espalda y ojos negros fastidiados. Su cuerpo no era tan desarrollado como la de la otra joven, pero poseía una gracia que atraía a varios chicos de la aldea. No solo ser una Uchiha le hacía ser reconocida, también el hecho de que siempre destacaba como las mejores Jounin de la aldea por su fuerza abrumadora y su potente Sharingan.

Uchiha Sarada.

Algo alejados estaban los otros dos. Un apuesto chico de cabellera albina y piel pálida, algo más bajo que su amigo y cuerpo demasiado delgado. Al lado del chico estaba una chica que era la menor del grupo por dos años que largo cabellera azulada y ojos azules que brillaban intensamente algo preocupados, además de tener el cuerpo bastante desarrollado y ropa algo reveladora.

Mitsuki compañero de ambos y Himawari la hermana menor de Boruto.

Parecían preocupados por la discusión que llevaba varias horas desde que llegaron al bosque.

-Te dije que usar el maldito pergamino con tu Sharingan era una pésima idea, pero como siempre te pasas por el culo mi opinión y nos metes en tonterias-gruño Boruto con un aura negra rodeándolo.

La chica ya estaba cansada de que ese chico no aceptara el problema, fue un accidente, no podía hacer nada ahora.

Era curioso como cambiaban los papeles ahora.

Cuando eran niños y formaban el equipo 7 generalmente eran Mitsuki junto con ella los que mostraban la madurez que le faltaba a Boruto. Claro que luego de que paso el secuestro de su padre y que el niño le prometió ser su mano derecha, las cosas cambiaron poco a poco.

Nadie lo noto de primera mano, solo notaron que el chico había dejado el rencor por su padre y comenzaba a confiar más en los otros.

Ese fue el principio.

El chico vago que se negaba a entrenar, ahora corría todo el día en busca de maestros para aprender nuevas técnicas. Sin duda su preferido era Sasuke, su padre, hubo una vez que pasaron todo un mes fuera en un entrenamiento especial sin decirle nada a nadie y ocasiono un pequeño caos en Konoha. Luego solía pedirle ayuda a su propia madre o en ocasiones a su abuelo materno para aprender taijutsus, pero otro de sus grandes maestros era Rock Lee el quien amaba estar rato con Boruto diciendo que le recordaba a un antiguo compañero que murió en la guerra.

Pero no solo eso.

Desde pasar con Tenten para aprender el uso de las armas, molestar a Shikadai par que le enseñara técnicas y estrategias. Nadie olvidaba tampoco cuando paso una semana con sus tíos Kiba y Shino para aprender tanto de combinaciones como también de remedios contra picaduras de insectos.

Incluso con esa gran cantidad de entrenamiento, el verdadero potencial de Boruto lo desarrollo el solo.

El nombre fantasma amarillo de Konoha fue otorgado por su extraña habilidad, cada que realizaba algún jutsu este solía desaparecer, pero igualmente daba en el blanco. Con el tiempo Boruto aprendió a sacarle ventaja a su habilidad para vencer a los enemigos que nunca sabían de donde venía el ataque.

-Ya te dije un puto lo siento-gruño la Uchiha bastante enfadada.

Ella no se quedaba atrás de Boruto, la fuerza que heredó de su madre, las técnicas de su clan que le enseñaba su padre y su propio entrenamiento.

Era una gran Kunoichi y estaba segura que sería la siguiente hokage.

Noto la mirada fastidiada de Boruto sobre ella.

-Pues un puto lo siento no te funcionara cuando seas un hokage, porque si no te das cuenta un hokage no haría algo tan estúpido como lo que hiciste-le indico con gran fastidio.

Himawari y Mitsuki hicieron una mueca de "Auch" al ver el rostro de Sarada volverse frio como el hielo. En ese momento Boruto toco un punto sensible.

Los dos fuera de la pelea se vieron de reojo preocupados, esa discusión ya estaba tomando rumbos peligrosos y con el orgullo de ambos no se solucionaría rápido.

-Lo que paso ya es pasado Nii-chan-dijo Himawari parándose entre ambos.

Los ojos de Sarada ya tenían el Sharingan activado y los de Boruto comenzaban a volverse blancos…una mala muy mala señal.

-Ahora lo principal es buscar los pergaminos en esta Konoha y volver a casa-dijo la menor poniendo una mano en el pecho de su hermano y la otra en el hombro de Sarada.

Con un bufido de parte de ambos…el resto del viaje fue tranquilo.

¿Pero cómo habían llegado a eso?

Mitsuki sonreía levemente al recordar todo.

Desde que Boruto rescato a su padre y lucho junto a los cinco kages además del señor Uchiha, habían pasado muchas otras cosas, diferentes villanos y misiones ridículamente peligrosas. Pero en todo ese tiempo el chico tomo su palabra a pecho y siguió al lado de Sarada ayudándola cuando podía.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Pero ambos solo eran buenos amigos, a pesar de las constantes intervenciones de sus amigos para que fueran algo, fallaban inútilmente. Él al final les dijo que lo mejor era dejar que todo pasara, pero no pensaba que tantos años de amistad siguieran siendo…bueno, amistad.

Al menos sus habilidades mejoraban rápidamente.

Tanto que el mismo Hokage les dio permiso para revisar pergaminos de alta seguridad, pero no contaba con que Sarada en su estado "Me gusta Boruto pero también soy una orgullosa Uchiha" actuara de forma algo estúpida al lado del rubio.

Aunque nadie espero que ese error activara su Sharingan junto a un pergamino que reacciono mal.

Fue pura coincidencia que él quisiera ayudarles ese día y que Himawari fuera a dejarles algo de comer, pero de esa manera los cuatro terminaron viajando en la línea del tiempo a algún lugar no definido.

-Miren-dijo Himawari emocionada.

Los cuatro voltearon a ver y notaron a lo lejos la aldea de Konoha, se vieron entre si confundidos de cómo proceder ahora.

-Yo tengo una idea-anuncio la menor con una sonrisa.

Todos la vieron con cautela ante la espontaneidad que tenía la menor en ocasiones.

…

-No creo que esto sea buena idea-

-Vamos nii-chan todo saldrá bien-

-Ya que-

Los cuatro habían cambiado parte de sus ropas y guardado en pergaminos su antigua ropa, por suerte Himawari siempre andaba un pergamino con ropa para sus misiones de encubierto. Pero para los chicos era raro pasar por civiles cuando era lo último que sería de ser necesario.

Pero estaban en el pasado, o al menos el pergamino los enviaría algunos años atrás.

Era mejor disfrazarse que tuvieran que contestar preguntas sobre sus bandas ninja de Konoha o por que Sarada era una Uchiha.

El más relajado era Mitsuki quien solo tuvo que deshacerse de su banda ninja y lo demás era casi como un ciudadano normal.

Ahora las chicas tenían vestidos de aldeanas perfectos para su figura, mientras que Boruto tuvo que quitarse su sudadera y ponerse algo de ropa algo ajustada en el pecho y pantalones flojos con botas.

El rubio miro de mala forma a su hermana que sonreía.

-Vamos Nii-chan te ves muy apuesto-dijo ella restándole importancia.

Rodo los ojos fastidiado de esa forma despreocupada de ser, pasar tanto tiempo con su tía Hanabi para el entrenamiento del Byakugan le daba malas costumbres.

Cuando pasaron por la puerta de la entrada los tres mayores tuvieron miedo, Himawari había dado una historia convincente de que eran aldeanos de una pequeña aldea de agricultores de el país del fuego, también que deseaban aprender más sobre el mundo ninja y los papeles que tenía preparados (que usualmente tenía para misiones) les hicieron ver que la menor de los Uzumaki era alguien de temer.

-Una chica siempre debe estar preparada-dijo caminando con suficiencia por la calle principal.

Todos suspiraron derrotados.

Luego comenzaron a ver detalladamente la aldea de Konoha, la frente de los cuatro se sombreo de azul al ver todo tan desactualizado y antiguo. Al parecer habían viajado demasiado atrás en el tiempo, tanto como para que la cara de su padre aun no estuviera tallada en la ropa de los hokages.

-Rayos esperaba que nuestro padre fuera hokage ya…eso sería más fácil-dijo Boruto algo fastidiado.

¿Cómo entrarían ahora a una bóveda de alta seguridad?

-Yo puedo noquear a los guardias-dijo Himawari emocionada.

Mitsuki vio divertido la frente negra de Boruto al recordar la fuerza de su hermana menor con las técnicas del clan de su madre.

-Deberemos estar aquí unos días para ver el lugar y notar alguna anomalía que nos permita entrar fácilmente-dijo Boruto de forma de orden.

Asintieron.

Luego el estómago de Himawari sonó y ella sonrió apenada.

¿Cómo conseguirían comida?

…

-Realmente está preparada para todo-dijo Sarada en un susurro para Mitsuki.

Himawari pagaba tranquilamente al señor del ramen, era increíble que el viejo Teuchi estuviera sirviendo con esa fuerza. En su época la dueña del lugar era su hija Ayame, mientras él estaba jubilado y disfrutaba del tiempo libre en alguna nación en vacaciones que su padre le pagaba.

-Aparentemente Himawari iba a salir de misión después de llevar la comida a nosotros, por eso tenía todo listo-le susurro de vuelta.

Boruto comía algo fastidiado, le encantaba el ramen y el de Teuchi sin duda era el mejor, pero toda la situación aún le molestaba. Sarada noto eso y lo fulmino con la mirada antes de comer ella también. Entre ellos dos estaban Mitsuki y Himawari quienes suspiraron derrotados.

Estos dos ocuparían más que un milagro para reconciliarse.

-Hinata-chan bienvenida-dijo de pronto Teuchi con alegría.

La cara de Mitsuki se volvió blanca al igual que la de Sarada, en cambio Himawari volteo el rostro rápidamente sorprendida.

Ahí estaba su querida madre.

Con ropas de ninja y el pelo más largo que en la actualidad, su cuerpo era hermoso como de costumbre y tenía un aura juvenil que les extraño. Sobre todo era ver que no tenía la madurez que tenía en la actualidad, en cambio tenía una sombra en sus ojos de tristeza.

Junto a ella estaba Ino con su largo cabello suelto y un rostro coqueto, era la hermosa kunoichi de la cual ella siempre se mostró orgullosa.

-Entiendo que como tu novio esta de misión lo extrañas, pero de verdad teníamos que comer ramen-decía la rubia algo divertida.

Hinata se sonrojo levemente antes de sentarse al lado de Boruto sin darse cuenta. De pronto volteo a ver al chico y este giro a verla con la frente azul.

-¿Naruto-kun?-dijo Hinata sorprendida.

Todo quedo en silencio.

Boruto insultaba a su cerebro, habían quedado en no ver a nadie del pasado para no causar problemas, pero en vez de alejarse no llevaba ni dos horas en el lugar y se topaba con su madre.

La risa de Teuchi hizo que la tensión desapareciera.

-Tranquila Hinata, pensé lo mismo al verle, pero si lo escuchas hablar y lo ves bien notaras que es distinto pero con un gran parecido-dijo el hombre antes de tomar el tazón de Himawari y volverlo a llenar.

"Salvados por la campana" pensaron los cuatro viajeros del futuro.

Todo volvió a la normalidad…durante cinco minutos.

-Realmente te pareces a Naruto-dijo Ino viéndolo con una sonrisa coqueta.

Boruto se prometió no contarle nada a Inojin sobre esto, el chico era muy celoso con su madre. De reojo noto a sus amigos y hermana burlarse levemente ante el intento de coqueteo de esa mujer.

Ingratos.

-Suelen decírmelo-dijo con algo de enojo.

Recordaba vagamente como de niño le molestaba ser comparado con su padre, pero ahora solo era físicamente el parecido, había cambiado mucho y ahora era visto como un individuo a parte por sus habilidades.

No extrañaba eso.

-Incluso tienes las marcas en tus mejillas-dijo Ino señalando su rostro.

Ino de reojo vio a Himawari y noto de inmediato las mismas marcas en su rostro.

El rubio se alertó de esto.

-Ella es mi hermana menor, las marcas en las mejillas fueron por un juego infantil hace algunos años que salió mal-dijo de forma cortante.

Por suerte su contestación fue suficientemente fría como para matar la conversación.

Himawari sonrió levemente, recordaba que de niños Boruto se fastidiaba por las marcas y las burlas de otros niños, pero no era nada comparado a como reaccionaba cuando la burla era contra ella. No había algo que pusiera más furioso a Uzumaki Boruto que alguien que molestara a la gente que amaba.

Pero aunque Ino dejo de hablar, Hinata se volteo ante ellos y sonrió amablemente como de costumbre.

-Mucho gusto soy Hyuga Hinata-se presentó.

Sarada estaba por decir que se marcharan cuanto antes, pero fue interrumpida.

-Soy Boruto-dijo el rubio mayor con una dulce sonrisa que siempre ponía con su madre.

La Hyuga se sonrojo levemente y aparto el rostro.

Sarada se dio un golpe en la frente, Mitsuki sonrió divertido y Himawari suspiro.

Esto no saldría bien.

…

Había muchas cosas que hacían feliz a Naruto Uzumaki, desde el ramen hasta pasar tiempo con sus amigos, le gustaba entrenar para técnicas poderosas y molestar a Kakashi para que le enseñara el rostro. Pero desde hace cuatro meses entre sus cosas favoritas estaba su novia Hyuga Hinata. Le había costado un poco aceptar sus sentimientos y que un loco bajara de la luna para capturarla.

Pero ahora que eran novios todo estaba perfecto, pasaban tiempo juntos, hablaban, se besaban y sobre todo…ya no estaban solos.

No había nada más perfecto para él que estar sentado al lado de la chica, era como si una paz lo llenara desde adentro.

Por eso cuando regreso de misión no espero ver a Hinata charlando tranquilamente con un chico rubio que le estaba contando algo gracioso, al menos eso parecía por la hermosa risa que le saco y el sonrojo.

Celos.

Esa era la palabra que tenía en su mente y la que lo manejaba, de hecho fue gracias a la sombra de Shikamaru que no se lanzó sobre ese pelo teñido para molerlo a golpes. Sakura intentó calmarlo pero no funcionó muy bien.

Después de todo los tres estaban confundidos.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata emocionada corriendo donde ellos seguido del rubio ese.

Shikamaru y Sakura se quedaron confundidos al ver a un chico tan similar a Naruto pero a la vez diferente, solo que con el pelo largo, algunas características de su rostro algo diferentes, dos marcas en lugar de tres y una actitud mucho más segura.

-Él es Boruto es un viajero y esta hace una semana en la aldea-les presento alegre al chico.

Este solo alzo una mano y mostro indiferencia, se notaba que toda la atención estaba puesta en Hinata.

Naruto sonrió forzadamente con ganas de matarle.

-¿De dónde eres?-pregunto Shikamaru confundido por la gran similitud del chico con Naruto.

Por dentro Boruto miraba interesado a Shikamaru, realmente era alguien muy perceptivo y le era difícil verlo sin la barba y llevando a su padre a trabajar. De hecho parecía estar muy joven y se preguntó si ya saldría con Temari, casi se rio al recordarlo correr una vez que había olvidado su aniversario…para ser el hombre más inteligente del mundo ninja a veces era un tonto.

-Una aldea de agricultores del país del fuego-respondió vagamente recordando la excusa de su hermana.

El chico siguió viéndolo fijamente y él bufo internamente.

Mejor se iba a ver el progreso de sus amigos.

-Hinata-san yo me tengo que ir-dijo regresando toda su atención a la chica.

Era sorprendente como a pesar de que la chica frente a él aun no era su madre, todo su ser era casi igual al de la época donde vivía. Su sonrisa era igual de amable que cuando le daba algo preparado por ella, su actitud preocupada le recordaba cuando el de niño caía y esta se preocupaba. Sus ojos eran los mismos que siempre le apoyaban a seguir adelante y sus brazos eran los responsables de los abrazos llenos de cariño al regresar de su misión.

Era su madre.

La mujer que más había amado.

-¿Tan pronto?-dijo ella algo desanimada, pero se notaba que quería estar con el imbécil de su padre.

Rodo los ojos al ver como ella quería que todos estuvieran bien.

-Ya nos veremos de nuevo-dijo dando la vuelta y caminando tranquilamente sin despedirse de nadie más.

No se atrevía a voltear el rostro o su padre vería su risa divertida, después de todo siempre le encanto darle celos por la atención de su madre.

…

..

.

La sonrisa en su rostro se detuvo al ver la mirada seria de Sarada en la entrada del departamento que los cuatro alquilaban, vaya chica más molesta. Volteo a verla de la misma forma que ella le miraba, luego camino tranquilamente ignorando su reproche hasta sentarse en el sillón. Himawari dejo de ver con el Byakugan por la ventana para suspirar al ver lo que se avecinaba.

-Acaso eres un idiota-

-Mira fue tu culpa la que nos trajo a este tiempo, cierra la boca y déjame vivir la vida-

Mitsuki negó divertido al ver una nueva discusión, tal vez incluso aunque llegaran a ser una pareja esto seguiría hasta el final de los días. Así que como buen amigo tomo asiento para ver el espectáculo.

-Hima-chan deberías traer palomitas-

-Mitsuki-san no tienes remedio-

Igual ambos permanecieron en silencio.

-Ya tenemos todo listo, mañana temprano entraremos-gruño Sarada al chico.

Este la ignoro antes de entrar de golpe a su habitación. Lo último que quería ese día era la cara molesta de esa mujer en su sueño.

.

Apenas escucho sobre como sus amigos estaban dormidos, salió de su habitación, no le extraño ver a Himawari haciendo la guardia y que esta lo dejara pasar sin decir nada. Le sonrió de reojo provocando que esta también sonriera, en esa extraña y hermosa conexión de hermanos que tenían.

Salió.

Salto por la aldea ocultando su chacra, siendo solo parte del viento. Desde un árbol dentro del clan Hyuga observo a su madre dormir, realmente era relajante verla tan feliz y relajada. Mañana volvería a verla, solo que con algunos años de más y arrugas.

Su instinto le hizo saltar rápidamente y tocar de forma inconsiente su mejilla, un rastro de sangre se observaba. Había bajado la guardia, lo supo cuando la mirada de su padre se había vuelto levemente rojiza.

Joder.

-Sabía que no debía confiar en ti-gruño el hombre con voz seria.

Tomo aire antes de pasar sus brazos tras su cabeza.

-¿De verdad?-

-No sé qué quieres de Hinata, pero no te permitiré acercarte a ella-

-Mucha hablada y poca acción-

Antes de darse cuenta estaba saltando por los tejados huyendo rápidamente del que algún día sería su padre, era gracioso e incluso divertido, como si fuera un juego. Aunque al ver su ataque de rasengan en forma de shuriken supo que su padre no jugaba. Después de todo era el hombre que gano la guerra y era el héroe de las cinco naciones ninja. Descuidarse sería peligroso, pero no tenía miedo, no después de haber entrenado con ese hombre y ser un gran ninja.

Tal vez podría jugar un rato.

Se volteo para tirar un kunai que obviamente desapareció, Naruto pareció confundido antes de ver al arma incrustarse en su pierna y cerrarle un punto de chacra. El contenedor del Kyubi cayó al suelo sin poder mover la pierna.

Naruto vio impresionado su pierna y luego incrédulo la mirada sonriente de Boruto desde un poste de luz.

Comenzó a mover una kunai entre sus manos solo para fastidiar a su padre, le daba mucha ilusión tenerlo para él y fastidiarlo. Pero igualmente desapareció en una nube de humo. Corrió rápidamente hacia donde compartía el departamento con su hermana y sus compañeros de equipo, entro levantándolos a todos y sacándolos rápidamente del lugar. Mientras saltaban por los techos escucho la alarma en la aldea, todo se había complicado.

Sarada estaba furiosa.

-¿Yo era la estúpida?-le gruño recordando sus reclamos.

Boruto solo rio divertido mientras escapaban de varios chunin, Mitsuki quien era el que tenía menos capacidad de ser relacionado con alguien los dejo inconscientes.

-Bueno ya estamos a mano-le indico Boruto.

-Rubio de mierda-

-KUNAI-alerto Himawari.

Todos la esquivaron y siguieron su camino, sin duda el plan de entrar por la fuerza a robar el pergamino se veía algo más peligroso que antes. Boruto solo suspiro cuando llegaron al lugar y entraron rápidamente, el Sharingan de Sarada los había atacado por sorpresa y ahora estarían en una ilusión hasta que se fueran. Todo hubiera salido perfecto de no ser por que Naruto había llegado y tacleado a Boruto con fuerza.

-Chicos avancen-dijo Himawari con rapidez.

Sarada y Mitsuki se internaron en los pasillos.

La menor de los Uzumaki apenas pudo usar sus hilos de chacra para sacar a su padre de Boruto y lanzarlo con fuerza. Boruto agradeció cuando su hermana le tendió la mano y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Así que eran de una aldea de campesinos-gruño Naruto con la mirada enojada.

Himawari solo suspiro derrotada.

-Te aseguro que no buscamos nada malo en esta aldea, queremos volver a casa-

-Entonces por qué ese rubio estaba espiando a la heredera del clan Hyuga, sabe sobre puntos de chacra y parece que busca algo con MI novia-

Boruto sintió la mirada de enojo de su hermana.

-Tranquilo mi hermano ya tiene una novia-dijo Himawari con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?-

-Claro-

-Sabes que están en medio de una instalación de alta seguridad en Konoha-

-…-

La sonrisa de Himawari y Boruto se congelo, al menos hasta que Sarada detrás de Naruto le dio un golpe tan fuerte en la nuca que lo dejo inconsciente. Los cuatro integrantes del futuro lo vieron con una gota de sudor en la nuca antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Dado que la aldea estaba en alerta roja, tuvieron que tener cuidado para llegar al monte del hokage y activar nuevamente el pergamino.

Todos fueron envueltos por una luz cegadora y aterrizaron todos sobre Boruto en medio de la bóveda donde habían desaparecido. Se vieron entre si confundidos y notaron la hora a la que se habían ido, al salir del lugar fueron saludados como si no hubiera pasado nada y ellos prefirieron dejarlo así.

Himawari se despidió para ir hacer la misión que le correspondía y Mitsuki simplemente quiso irse para dejar a la no pareja, solos.

…

Sentados en las escaleras de la torre del hokage, ambos chicos miraban pensativos a la gente caminar como de costumbre, nadie enterado que habían viajado al pasado por unos días y visto a sus padres. Boruto sonrió divertido al reconocer a su padre cuando era joven y como había cambiado con el tiempo al igual que su madre.

-¿Me pregunto que pasara en algunos años?-dijo viendo al cielo.

Sarada de reojo frunció el ceño.

-Espero no pienses en otro viaje en el tiempo-

-Tal vez ya haya conocido a mi hijo sin darme cuenta, te imaginas que mi hijo o hija viajara a este tiempo por error-

-Probablemente sería un idiota como tú-

-Te recuerdo que viajamos en el tiempo gracias a ti-

Se vieron de reojo antes de sonreír divertidos, todo había sido una odisea, pero ya en el hogar y el mismo tiempo, todo estaba más tranquilo.

-¿Tú quieres tener hijos?-dijo de pronto Boruto.

-Quien sabe-

-Yo quiero tener aunque sea uno, mi madre siempre le dio mucha ilusión ser abuela…además quiero demostrarle a mi viejo que puedo ser buen padre-

-Yo deberé seguir con la reconstrucción de mi clan-

Boruto sonrió antes de ponerse de pie y ofrecerle una mano a Sarada, está la acepto con una ceja arriba.

-Tú serás Hokage y yo tu mano derecha, a este paso tendremos hijos entre nosotros antes de darnos cuenta-

La Uchiha se sonrojo como un tomate antes de darle un leve golpe en la nuca.

Ese tipo era un idiota.

Pero la idea no era del todo mala para ella.

 **Fin**

 _Bien termine la historia y podre subirla. Espero les guste._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
